yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakubo (Shinto )
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 'First Name' Suchīru (Steel) (Kakubo) 'Last Name' Kokushibyō (Black Death) (Tsukuyomi) 'IMVU Name' Vincent902 'Nicknames' (Does your god call you someting else of the sort? ) 'Age' (18) 'Gender' (Male) 'Height' (5'6) 'Weigh' (160) 'God of Fate' 'Fighting Style' (Kendo, Advanced Kendo, One Handed Sword-Style, Two Handed Sword-Style and Scythe Combat) Powers Kurohomara (Black Flames) - Kurohomara is the controling, understanding, summoning and manipulation of black flame magic. The caster is able to use and control this fire and bend it to his or her will. The down side to it that when and if you are one to use this magic you slowly peak on the verge of sanity and insanity so be warned if you are one that uses this to not over use the power or you will go nuts. (Kurohomaru spells) Taoerta (The Fallen) -Only the word of the spell manifest a 5 foot long black phoenix with 2 wings and 3 tails. When casted Taoerta becomes a black blur like seeker missle that the caster has aimed at. Flying only to seek its opponent. If apon direct impact would cause third-degree burns or minor injuries if dodged properly. If called with its incantation (Black bird of Gehenna. Fly, scatter and cremate so you may live once again, Taoerta) Will summon 4 to 6 of these birds by random. Same size as before only faster and hotter then without the incantation. If apon direct impact would incenerate to third-degree burns or cremate if not dodged properly. Dakrfire Taiho (Darkfire Cannon) - With the raising of the casters left or right hand with palm open and aimed in the direction of firing. With just the word and no incantation a black ball the size of ranging from a golf ball to a baseball has enough power to obliterate a large bolder with its explosion or can explose with a radius of five to ten feet having explosive damage and burn damage. The burn damage is from minor injuries to third-degree burns. If at close range with this can induse if lucky a hole in the victum which would be corderized from the fire and die. If called with its incantation (The fires of darkness become my bullet. Piece, explode and burn to ash. Dakrfire Taiho) Would reside with a much larger dark fire ball the size of a dodge ball or basketball with a distructive radius of ten to thirty feet in diamater. But has the degree of heat to cause third degree burns, incenerate a person to ash if dodged or backfire apon user causing him or her to loose mobility of the arm it was fired from as it would be a smoldering piece of black charcoal. Kaso no Hashira (Cremation Pillars) Without it's incantation Kaso no Hashira is still a powerful spell to use. The caster stomps the ground on which he or she stands apon with one mighty stomp. The ground would then show signs of fractures, under the ground that which was stomped on a spark of fire starts to smolder and form slowly building up into a mass of flames. Like Taoerta it follows the opponent with a fracture line trail of earth sticking up from the ground. Right under the oppoent it forms and bubbles untill a large ten radius rod in all drections forms seventy feet in the sky. When caught in the pillar the persons body is slowly burned from the outside untill it crisp the inside into a nice black piece of charcoal. If caught in the blast it can cause third or fourth-degree burns or death with prolonged exposure. In its incatational state (Fire lord of the east, lengthful demon of the south. Connect, extend and make the heavens burn. Kaso no Hashira) Only after the incantation will the spell work and how it works is. When stomping on the ground the same way as you would normally do the attack. It would then cause an immediate chain reaction around the opponent. Causing ten pillars to form in a circle around the oppoent only to come at them at every angle. Each pillar is Pillar has a ten foot radius expansion and reaches seventy feet high only when the all meet in the middle where the opponent is which leads into a hundred foot high pillar of burning black flames which if long exposure can lead into charcoal body or third to fouth-degree burns. Kaso Kibe (Cremation Wall) - Out of all the attacks that Suchiru has with his Kurohomaru spell this is not one of them, This spell is not for attack but for traping. Kaso Kibe is activated when the user sticks one of his legs out to the ground and draws a circle with the foot only to stomp within it. When stomped it cause cracks to circle around the opponent giving him on the inside a distance of ten feet in all directions. When the cracks errupt with fire it ranges to 30 feet high and becomes a dome for the top preventing the opponent to escape untill after the forth turn. If touching the wall of fire will cause third-degree to fourth degree burns. It can be used on the caster him or herself as a sheild which that can be turned off after the attack of the other oppoent. As this is the strongest of the Kurohomaru spells there is no incantation. Amaterasu (Learned) Amaterasu is an ancient dark fire spell that the user can cast. It by far is stronger then all the dark fire spells out there or that could be taught. The caster if given the sword or has obtained the sword "Kuro Shokyakuro" (Black incinerator) may use this spell as it was only ment for them and them alone. Anyone who dare attempt using this spell will be cursed for the inside of there body will burn with the ever-lasting black fire until the persons body is nothing but a husk of smoldering ash. The way Amaterasu works when the user cast the spell after plunging the sword "Kuro Shokyakuro" Into the ground and the caster is within the circle may have the power to summon large fire-like limbs to attack with. If the fire were to connect with the person’s body it may result in death by incineration or if survived by the attack may result in third to fourth degree burns. In the incantation form (King of the abyss, lord of the cursed flame. Queen of the charred flesh, the everlasting barrier of hell. Close, ignite, and burn all whom you see to ash, Amaterasu) If this incantation is spoken from the caster. The sword "Kuro Shokyakuro" and the arcane circle would burn black along with the casters body as if covered in a shield. The caster feels no pain in this process as the ability to feel pain is gone as this spell is in use. The arcane circle would fade away and the flames around the caster would grow and expand till he was a the height of a four story build. His strength would increase and speed as would the flames. If attacked by this large entity, would result in death, if survived would result in third to forth degree burns or broken bones. Shiroi Inazuna (White Lightning) - With much time he had Suchiru had time to spend. Over the next six years he had learned and now had full control of this new power known as Shiroi Inazuna as he had called it as it was the perfect name. With this Suchiru can summon bolts of lightning, orbs of lighting to throw and discharge, lighting blast and a fearsome lighting like creature. (Shiroi Inazuna Spells) Zoge no Boruto (Ivory Bolt) - The caster brings his hands close together. At that moment electical sparks discharge from inside the palms, the caster then pulls his arms out for a long spear of lightning to form in diamater. It is six to seven feet long and can be held in the palm of the casters hand with no harm of electrifying him or herself It can be used as a combat weapon and a thowing object. When thrown at full strenght depending on the user it can fly from fifty to eighty mph. It has a distructive radius of ninty feet in all directions and one-hundred feet to the sky. It has the blasting power of twenty dynamite crates so when it is close to hitting the ground you should run the fuck away. This attack if fired at close range can also harm the caster saverily or could kill him or her so it is not wise at firing at close range.(No incantation for this spell) Supakuobu (Spark orbs) - Spark orbs are a concentration of pure plasma electrons that are condensed into a sphere-like state only to be thrown like a granade. When discharged the effect of it is like having twenty police tazors rushing through the persons eletrical nerve asystem. Shocking them or causing them to lose motorfuction or just be shocked the hell out of. The caster can use this multiple times and prolong exposure can lead to third-degree shock burns or the heart stopping. (No incantation for this spell) Aiboriburasuto (Ivory blast) The caster would aim an open palm in the direction of fire. Concentrating for a mere second like Supakuobu the spark forms in the palm of the casters hand only it does not need to build up. When the first to second spark appears in the palm of the hand it would then fire. A large blast the size of the hand would launch out from the hand which could destroy a large boulder or break three trees if lined up in single file. On a person if fired on would have the feeling of twinty police tazors attacking the nerver asystem prolonged esposuer to the blast can and would induse third degree burnings. Shiroi Shomei Akuma (White lighting demon) - Out of all the weak spells of suchiru's Shiroi Inazuna spells Shiroi Shomei Akuma. The spell in which is said summons a mear black cloud and fires a pure concentration of lighting at the area the caster is pointing in. When the strike is made and hits the ground it sends out a surge of electricity like the Supakuobu and the Aiboriburasuto but has a thirty foot range in all directions. With its incantation (Oh lord of lighting become my lance, ye demon that sparks become the bow. Aim, destroy and electrify till its chared. Shiroi Shomei Akuma) With incantation the spell takes a little longer and has a chance of backfiring and destroying a piece of the casters limb. The caster would aim to the heavens with his left or right arm a blast of lighting would figher into the sky and would cause a large black cloud which would have a large electrical white eye. The caster would point his finger in the direction of firing and the could would discharge a bolt of lighting large enough to engulf a tree at the target. The attack would have the force of a stick of dynamite and an eletrical discharge of thirty police tazors of a 50 foot radius prolonged exposure would enduce third-degree burns and further exposure would enduce death. (Takes a post before it can be reused) Kuro no Rezaburasuto (Black lazor blast) -This would be an entierly different attack spell from both Kurohomara and Shiro Inazuna. This spell is a powerful in itself, no incantation needed for its power it took Suchiru a year to master this one spell. The way Kuro no Rezaburasuto works is when the caster points his left or right hand in the direction of firing. At the tip of the index finger is a pure concentration of dark energy. A dark aura would surround the casters body only to charge the black dot at the tip of the finger. The aura would disappear into the dot shortly as it grown from a dot to the size of a golf ball. When the charge is fully complete the dot discharges a pure black with slight green tent beam that when hits the target has the blasting force of a 10 crates of dynamite and spreads of a radius of 60 feet 80 feet high. If target survives most-likely will be singe, third-degree burns, limb missing or dead. (Takes a post before it can be reused) Hogo-ito no Sutetchi (Suture Stiches) - A spell in which casted apon ones self or another has the ability to reasumble cut off limbs, arms, cuts, stabs or even the body being severed in half from the waist-line or the head if reattached quick enough. Its close to undying but not, if the heart, brain or vital organs are destroyed they can not be reasumbled as you only get one of them to function with. Book of Hakai (Destruction) The spells were written by Hakai a powerful demon mage in his own blood in hopes his blood was ageless to the years. Over said years the book wore down out of the fifty pages in spells only fifteen survived. The book of hakai is near indestructable, fire or magic is useless thanks to the demon skin which binds the book together. The skin that which binds the book is the skin of a very powerful demon by the name of Vajura. The front cover of the book is the face of the demon. As its blood runs through the books surface the book has the ability to talk which is a pain in the ass. Spells of Hakai Offencive spells: (Six) Shito Yajirushi (Apostle Arrow) once learned from the book of Hakai. The caster can form a bow of pure darkness its string of pure dark energy in the hand they find most comfortable with. When done the bow slowly form a black stick with now arrow head. When the incantation is resited is when the arrow head would form. (Queen of chaos, King of wrath. Grant me your power of destruction. Form and burn, darken the land with black ash. Scream with agony and bring all to hell. Shito Yajirushi) Once said the tip of the stick the arrow head forms. Covered in a pink and black flame. The power of the arrow now completed has the force of one-million creates of dynamite. Able to decimate a small land if fired on. In close range the user if strong enough can with stand the attack with a loss of a limb and deep wounds. But the impact would have enough force to kill a person. If survived would be the loss of limbs, fourth degree burning or slow and painful death. Tatsumaki-o (Tornado King) - A spell in which summons a monstrous storm which creates a demon storm. A storm in which creates a wind demon, self-conscious but still on a leash by the caster. The caster can force this terrifying creature to create up to five large tornados which are of wind speeds up to three-hundred miles per hour. The sound of these tornados should of saw blades since the wind speeds is fast. The caster stands in a spot of any kind and may summon this by the book and only the book of hakai. By reciting the incantation may the caster be able to summon the demon Tatsumaki-o Binding spells: (one) Kyoketsu (Mad Blood) - A strong binding spell where the caster drops the book to the floor and has it within the centerfold of the book. On the page of Kyoketsu will this spell work. Incantation (The goddess Anastasia, draw your own blood and watch it thicken black. Open your eyes and seek the unclean, Kyoketsu) The spell is of dark ages origin's. The cursed blood of Anastasia flows from the centerfold of the book, spilling onto the ground expanding out more so, within the blood of Anastasia are thousand apon thousand of tentacles and tendrills, ready to coil and squear apon command. Some have scene within the binding spell the goddess Anastasia manifest into her youngest when she ran madness througout lands. In legend if you see her, your fate as in life will be a seal within death. Sealing spells: (Three) Kurohitsugi (Black coffin) – Kurohitsugi is a fearsome sealing to cast. Kurohitsugi is a spell where the caster makes a cross in the air aimed towards the opponent. Then the caster would recite its incantation. (King of eternal pitch, wood of black nightshade. Sleep, lay breathless. Close your eyes and see your own despair. The reaper has spoken and death is your sentence, Kurohitsugi) once recited the coffin quickly forms around the person that it was casted apon, it however does not work on objects only things of the living so if said someone flew inside Kurohitsugi. Their clothing would still remain, besides this the outer look is not much but what inside is. When inside Kurohitsugi it is the ultimate seal as once inside the opponent is separated from magic, mana and all of magical arts as Kurohitsugi is a dimensional prison which separates everything. The entire person on the inside is in pitch darkness with nothing to do. Until they die but if immortal it would be sad as you would live in a world with nothing. Aianmeiden (Iron Maiden) Senju (God Tree) Self-Enhancement Spells (two) Kokketsu (Learned) Hifu saya (Learned) Weapon Summonining Spells (Three) Himei no Ken (Summoning) Akuma no Tamashi (Summoning) Kurai Umi (Summoning) 'Weapon of Choice' Weapons (Four) Kuro Shokyakuro (Black Incinerator). Kuro Shokyakuro is a fudal era Masamune six feet in length. The blade is a singed black metal with that looks as if it could not cut through a tree let alone flesh. Apon arriving in the shinto realm Kakubo's personal Masamune Had changed to this very sword. The blade excreates an intense heat, its tempature is unknown but pressing the sword against a boulder was enough to make it melt like butter. Only the weilder of this sacred sword may hold and call fouth it. If anyone else were to weild the sword, his or her hand would gain third or fourth degree burns before the hand would turn to a piece of charcole and break off, if not fallen off the heat would flow upward into the arm and throught out the body until the opponents body is a chared husk. Kaze no Kama (Wind scythe). Kaze no Kama, now its name as it's name was unknown as of before. Was obtained by the defeat of a male known as Samehada. The only ability so far to this scythe carries so far is to generate powerful razor winds powerful enough to slice through buildinds, people and maybe boulders. Has not been tested. Himei no Ken (Sword of Screams) The Himei no Ken also known as the sword of screams. Is a powerful weapon which takes the form of a long and thin sword before the blade and where the swords guard would be a mouth would appear. The mouth is what gives Himei no Ken its power, it strives off the power of screams. The blade was created not by human hands but demon hands and using demon blood to forge the terror of the blade. The blade charges with a screamful noise when its fully charge the user can swing the sword in the direction causing a screaming shockwave which goes out from the slash and towards someone. The power of the screams can slice a tree in half for how thin and procise a person can be when weilding this sword Incantation: (The screams of insanity, the king of everlasting madness. Come fourth and show us your screams. Himei no Ken) Himei no Ken Techniques: Uta o Sakebu (Scream Verse) When the caster has the blade Himei no Ken can have it under go its second form also known as Uta o Sakebu or Scream Verse. The blade would extend and become jagged and with the screams building up in the sword it has no sound untill it clashes with something else. It is not the sound its what the blade can do. With the compressed screams it can cause a saw-blade like ability to run through the sword when it comes into contact with another object and is about to be cut into just as the blade comes into contact with the object the tip of the blade screams like thousand of sawblades only to hack through the object cleanly as the sword is pulsating at rapid levels which allows the friction of the sword to cut through thick or tough objects. Akuma no Tamashi (Devil's Soul) Akuma no Tamashi known as the Devil's Soul. The sword was crafted by the Demon mage Hakai. A purely dark sword made by a demon for a demon. The sword grants the user the ability to return to his or her ture demon if calling the incantation which allows the access to the power with themeselves which can cause them to go slightly mad or insane. The sword should not be in the hands of mortals as it can drive a person within a day to go through the extreme madness and insanity the sword dwells within itself with the years of bloodlust and death. The sword is not a weapon to triphile with. (No abilities other then granting a demon there inner-self out.) Incantation: (The fallen king, sit on your crumbling thrown, seek the darkness and take control. Resite your name and welcome yourself home. Akuma no Tamashi) Kurai Umi (Raging Ocean) The Kurai Umi, a blade forged for a sorceror to control, manifest and manipulate water in every shape and form. It's limit is it cannot control a vast ocean but it has the power to use water of any kind be it solid or liquid into anyshape and form. The sword is one of the powerful elemental swords. Unlikes its brother the Kuro Shokyakuro, the sword is equal in power as they are brother and sister like swords only opposites. Wthin the sword however resights a spell which allows the blade to summon water be it in a desert or somewhere far from the ocean it still has the power to summon water. Kurai Umi Techniques: Necromantia - Necromantia a sword of undead souls, belonged to the former Lady Succubi now belonged to Kakubo. The sword is strange in its own ways from its dark aura it gives off from the blade to the blades color which is an ominous blue, you could honestly mistaken it for the Kurai Umi if it were not for its different effect. The Necromantia is a sword which was created for a witch who could not use necromancer magic. She had a sword crafted so that it could channel her magic into the blade in order for it to summon the dead instead of herself. The sword has the ability to capture the souls of the dying and absorb them in the sword itself giving it that ominous blue to the blade. It also has the ability to capture dark spirits or evil auras which intime give the sword more power. The more souls it devours the more powerful it becomes. The sword is close to an instrament of death and some might say it is death in a blade for when you are captured the soul which once was you is now a blank canvas which the user can rewrite into there own person. It is unknown to this day on how many souls are traped within the sword, but it has to be a vast many for it clashed against the Kuro Shokyakuro and did not melt or break. Demonic arms (Akuma no Buki) (3) Arm of the orge. Kakubo obtaining this item by severing the left arm of a still living orge. The arm has slightly decomposed but is still useable, containing muscular strenght which could help you in a tight fit. The Orges fingernails or claws are sectreted in a highly toxic and poisonous venom which for now has no antidote as of yet. Inside the palm of the hand is a very unique slit which opens to a set of razor sharp teeth which leads to a mouth in the palm of the hand which belong to the orge. Arm of Jorogumo Queen Akasha. Kakubo obtained the left arm after defeating Akasha in order to claim the book of hakai. The arm is a dainty thing but contains its own power, the arm still carries the essence of Akasha meaning the arm still has the ability to manipulate and control spiders, the hands fingernails are five inches and painted black, there is no pyro magic left since the Jurogumo Queen died but one other ability was still left. The arm still has the ability to create the razor wire spider threads from the underside of the hands wrist, the strands are stronger then steel and durible then most armors yet light. The razor wire webbing can be used as a whip to slice, peal or whip people to death but it can also be used for other advantages as the webbing still has the ability to stick the user can still swing from places. Arm of Lady Succubi. Kakubo obtained the left arm of Lady Succubi after sealing her away in the void of Kurohitsugi, before the void could be locked the arm broke out from the box and nearly strangled Kakubo to death untill he seperated her from the world. Lady Succubi now only has one arm within the world of Kurohitsugi. The arm is like Akasha's dainty but it carries some of Lady Succubi's power and essence, allowing the user to create the suddection effect that succubi use on men. It may not be as strong as a true succubus but it can still have some inpowerment over men. The finger nails of Lady succubi have claw manipulation allowing the nails to grow longer or shrink, the fingernails can grow out to a foot. The arm still carries one last unique ability, like lady succubi with her unlimated supply magic at her whim the arm can call fourth magic in small concentrated amounts allowing the user to continue to use magical abilites and spells. Abilities/Perks (Shinto) Sonido (Sound Ceremony) - Apon entering the shinto realm. Kakubo had brought not only his sword but some of the perks with him. This being one of them. Sonido is a move Kakubo can use. In this world he has had it mastard. Sonido is the perk that allows Kakubo to travel at fast speeds. In speed form he is traveling at three-hundred miles per hour and can go to five-hundred. A normal human body cannot take the speeds or It would tear the body apart or dismember the human body but since this is not Kakubo's human body he can use the full extent of his power and travel faster then a normal person it takes him a milisecond for him to get from zero to sixty miles per hour. Enhanced Vision - entering the shinto realm just like sonido his vision has been enhanced. He has the full extent of this ability too. Kakubo has the eyesight of a hawk and can see from a mile to two miles away. In the human world he could only see fifty to maybe sixty feet from where he stood but as this being a new ball game he is able to use them at his fullest extent. Enhanced Strength - After entering the shinto realm. Kakubo had two perks to his body but one was left and this was it. Kakubo now has the supernatural strength. He cannot lift a mountian with his bare hands but he can lift heavy boulders the size of buses, large trees and toss rocks at one-hundred miles per hour. Kakubo in the real world is not able to do these things. But here it was limitless. Kokketsu (Black Blood) Active - Kokketsu also known as black blood is a spell which grants the user the ultimate defence. The spell allows the user to gain the unique blood black. The blood is what you would call alive. When the blood finds itself in danger of being harmed, cut or wounded badly the blood goes into full effect which lines the persons skin with the blood. No you will not see blood covering the skin, what it is. The blood layers around the skin which is about to be cut and with its thickness and hardness the blood acts like a sheild. Making the user harder to cut open and or bleed. But the blood is not truely fast and if someone with greater speed could be problematic. Hifu Saya (Skin Sheath) Active - Hifu Saya known as "Skin Sheath". Is a spell which allows its caster to turn parts of there body or there entire body into living weapons. It does not allow the user to form into projectile weapons such as guns and arrows but throwing weapons are acceptional. The person can only transform into melee weaponry. The caster may change into as many weapons but not elemental weaponry and your blade is only as strong as you are. If you are weaker and using this spell you will most likely die. If transformed into full weapon and back for the first few times the user can feel extreme nausia or discomfort. Allies/Enemies ( This is mainly for enemy or rival gods. Also the god your affiliated with may also be married. ) Allied with ( Are they allied with the emporor and the Elites, or the Rebels with the legion.)) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Category:Shinto